Ashes to Crystal Glass
by Parseltongue-Keezheekoni
Summary: Isabella Swan is no more. After being shipped off to Florida to live with her mom, she becomes friends with Mason Lockwood, turns into a werewolf-witch hybrid, gets turned by Klaus, and visits New Orleans to make friends with Marcel. Yeah, her life is just peachy, isn't it?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Tears and Betrayal of Kin**

**Tuesday, September 16, 2011**

**Forks, Washington**

* * *

I looked around the forest as we walked, frowning to myself. Something was off about Edward today, but I couldn't pinpoint what. He had been quiet for most of the week, and I had a feeling it had something to do with me.

"Stop," Edward spoke, and I halted. I looked back. I could still see the house I lived in with Charlie.

Some walk.

"What is it, Edward?" I asked, crossing my arms. My boyfriend sighed. "We're leaving, Bella," he said. I froze. "What? No!" I cried, "You can't! No, don't just leave me here! I need you!"

Edward growled. "I'm no good for you, Bella!" he snarled. "Don't you understand? What happened with Jasper should have been expected, because it's in our nature to hunt humans! And he has the most trouble with his thirst!"

I felt tears run down my cheeks. "Did you ever really care?" I snapped. He looked away, and my face hardened. "I get it," I whispered, "the weak, pathetic little human isn't good enough for you!" I screamed the last part at him, and then a sob escaped my lips. "Fine! You want to leave? Then LEAVE!"

He winced, and then he was gone.

My knees hit the cold forest ground with a soft thud. Tears streamed down my cheeks like a waterfall, and I couldn't do anything to stop them.

"Isabella," I heard a familiar voice say, and I looked up into the frowning face of my great-great grandmother, Annabelle Desire Swan. She still looked as young as she had when I first saw her, fifteen years ago. Long brown hair that reached her waist and was held up in an elegant bun, and green eyes that held knowledge beyond their years.

"Nana Belle?" I sniffed, looking up at her. She placed her hand to my shoulder, but I felt nothing but the air around me.

She smiled softly. "The Masen boy was not your true Soul Mate, my dear Flower," Annabelle said softly, a slight echo in her voice, "the one for you will not come for many months, though you will meet many who you could believe to be him."

I let a sob escape my lips. "But if he wasn't my Soul Mate, why does this hurt so much?" I asked with a frown. She gave her own frown. "Though he was not your companion, you did have love for him. Love does not die overnight. If he had stayed, you would have been forced to leave him once your True Love came for you."

I saw sense in that. "But it feels like I've been ripped apart!" I whispered. Nana Belle knelt beside me. "Because of this pain, you shall be taken on a long journey east. This pain shall lead you to your Soul Mate, and one day you will be thankful that he left when he did."

I sighed. "What do I do, Nana?" I asked.

She smiled. "On this journey, you will meet a man, by the name of Mason Lockwood. Trust him, keep him a close friend and ally. You are both the same; lonely and neglected. He will be the only one to help you through the hardships you are given."

I nodded, and with a whisper of wind, she was gone.

* * *

It had been four months.

Well, around that, at least. I had been a shell, hardly eating and I hadn't said a word since my talk with Nana Belle.

Currently, I was sitting in the car with Charlie as he drove me to the airport. He was forcing me to go live with my mom in Florida. I had been angrier than ever when he told me with a heavy fist on the table. Since then, which was two weeks ago, I hadn't cooked his dinner, so he had been in an even fouler mood.

He left me with my luggage at the entrance. Not a single goodbye was said. He just left, not even looking back. The luggage was a small carry on bag, because my winter stuff would do me no good in Florida. I sighed, got my passport checked, and went to buy my ticket.

The line was long, around a five-hour wait. So, instead, I slumped down on an empty seat next to a guy with dark brown hair and grey eyes.

The man looked at me and smiled. "Hey there!" he said cheerfully. I looked at him with raised brows. He chuckled. "I'm Mason, Mason Lockwood," he introduced himself.

My memory clicked, and I smiled back. "Isabella Swan, nice to meet you!"

Mason grinned. Damn, this guy likes to smile! "Any relation to an Annabelle Swan?" he asked. I nodded, eyes wide. "My great-great grandmother," I said slowly.

He held up his hands in innocence. "Sorry, but my great-great grandfather was friends with her!" he chuckled. I sighed, smiling again. "Sorry, that was just weird!" I grinned.

Mason put his bag on the floor. "Where you headed, Isabella?" he asked. I sighed. "Call me Bella," I said, "and my father is shipping me off to Florida to live with my mom."

"You don't sound too happy about that," he observed. I groaned. "I'd rather go to the North Pole!" I replied.

He punches my shoulder lightly. "Then why don't you come with me to Virginia?" he asks. "It's my older brothers funeral, and I could use some company!" I frown. "I'm sorry for your brother," I start, but he cuts me off. "He was a dick who deserved it, I just don't want to show up at my sister-in-laws house alone!"

So, with that, I followed him to the ticket booth and bought myself a ticket to Georgia, the closest place with an airport.

We both hopped onto the plane, and sat in our designated seats. Mason and I coincidently both had seats together near the windows. He turned to me with a huge grin. "So, tell me about yourself!" he said with enthusiasm.

For the remainder of the plane ride, which was a good five hours, we talked and laughed over stories and memories about our families. I had decided against forgiving my parents for shipping me off to each other, and planned to start a new life under a new name: Isabella Lupus.

Wolves had always been my favourite animal, and Lupus was wolf in Latin. Mason had laughed for a good five minutes, whilst I stared at him with raised eyebrows.

Then he explained how his family came from a long line of werewolves, the lycanthrope. I had blinked, then understood his reason for laughing and joined in. I knew that my family, the Swans, had come from their own long lineage, a lineage of witches.

As soon as the plane landed, Mason and I grabbed our bags and headed for the exit, smiling and laughing about insignificant things.

In a matter of hours, Mason Lockwood had become the closest thing I had ever had to a brother.

We rented a car, a beautiful Lamborghini Murcielago in white. I stared at it in shock, then laughed. Of course, only I could make friends with a super rich person. The car had soft leather interior seats, and was extraordinarily comfortable as we sat in it. I was behind the wheel, and Mason was instructing me how to get out of Georgia and into Virginia when my eyes drifted to the small mall we were in front of. I looked at him. "How many days until we have to be there?" I asked.

He thought about it for a second. "Five days, why?"

I smirked. "I need to shop, and this is the perfect place to do it!" was all I said before dragging him out of the car and into the mall.

We were both carrying multiple bags of clothes, shoes, and necessities, when I spotted a small boutique hidden in a corner. I glanced at Mason. "I want to get myself a tattoo," I told him, and he followed me into the shop.

A girl with bright orange hair and multiple face piercing glanced at us from under her magazine as we walked in. "What do you want to get?" she asked in a dark voice. I quickly told her, and she had a man walk in with a sketch pad to draw it out so she could print it.

Once the drawing was done, I smiled in satisfaction. It was a Celtic Pentagram, and in each of the five points were Celtic symbols for Witch, Werewolf, Vampire, Shape-shifter, and Cold Ones.

Soon, it was being needled onto my arm. I was numb to the pain, and the time passed quickly as I continued to talk with Mason, who was getting his own tattoo with another girl. His was on his chest, whilst mine was on my shoulder. He had decided on the same tattoo as me, so that we would be 'totally best friends', as he had put it.

Once they were done, we paid and went out of the mall.

As we piled into the car, and I began to drive, I wasn't watching the road. I was going through my purse for my phone when Mason yelled out, "WATCH OUT!", and I looked up to see me crash into a young motorcyclist before my world erupted in pain.

* * *

"Bella?" I heard someone ask.

I groaned, opening my eyes to see Mason looking at me with a worried expression. "Hey, Mase," I muttered, blinking.

He gave a sigh of relief. "Thank god," he murmured, kissing my forehead. I frowned. "What happened?" I asked. He bit his lip. "The car's fine, built like a bomb that one, but the guy we ran into…"

I felt my eyes widen. "He-he isn't dead, is he?" I asked. Mason sighed, then nodded. I felt a tear slip down my face, and groaned. "Let me guess. I'm in a hospital?"

Mason nodded again, but continued. "That's not the only thing, Bella," he whispered, looking around. I raised a brow. "What is it, Mase?" I asked.

He grimaced. "Bells, in 1924, one of your ancestors married my ancestor, and my family carries the werewolf gene…"

I gasped. It couldn't be, I mean, I had heard of hybrids before, but being a witch and a werewolf at the same time? That was unheard of. Witches normally isolated themselves from other supernatural beings like werewolves and vampires!

"Please, don't tell me that I'm a werewolf!" I whispered, worried eyes trained on him. He only looked away, confirming my fears.

I was a lycanthrope.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Of Wolves, Vampires, and Witches**

**Friday, September 19, 2011**

**Mystic Falls, Virginia**

* * *

The next few days passed without much incident.

Mason showed me the ropes of being a werewolf, telling me how hard and painful the transformations are and explaining the history of the lycanthrope. I was very interested to hear about the Curse of the Sun and the Moon, but Mason didn't seem to know too much about that one.

We still had two days until Richards' funeral when we arrived in Mystic Falls. Mason refused to let me drive, saying he didn't want another car crash. He meant it as a joke, so I wasn't too upset about his horrible sense of humour.

When we pulled up to a large mansion with red bricks and white columns, I thought it was quite obvious just how rich Mason and his family were. Apparently, the Lockwood family prided themselves on how large their estates were. According to Mason, this was the main familial home, yet they still owned a cottage further north, a lake house near the Gilberts, whoever they were, and multiple houses all over the country.

All I could think of was how I wish I was that rich.

Of course, I didn't really care. But it would have been wonderful to see so many different places over the years like Mason did. Apparently, he himself had lived in Florida recently, and admitted to liking the heat, but not the people.

"I was robbed on my first night there!" he had told me when I asked him about what he thought of Florida. That had made me laugh; hard. Let's just say that Mason wasn't thrilled with my reaction. He had huffed, turned his head away, and coughed accidentally, ruining the whole 'angry' façade. We had both ended up bursting into veracious giggles and snickers, earning us quite a few odd looks from nearby bus tables.

I shut the car door as soon as I got out. "So, this is where you live?" I ask him. He nodded, and I shook my head. "Why must I always make friends with rich people?" I asked myself quietly. Mason heard me, and chuckled. "It's your pretty face!" he smiled, amused.

I rolled my eyes at his comment. It was just so Mason.

We walked up to the door together and he knocked. A few seconds later, an older woman answered it. She had a head of hair the color of a deep auburn, and her eyes were a lovely grey. She wore a black a-line skirt, and a fancy white-button up shirt. Her heels, three inches, were black satin.

"Mason!" the woman smiled. Mason smiled back. "Hey there, Carol!" he greeted, giving her a swift hug.

Soon, I felt her eyes on me. "And who is this?" the woman, Carol, asked. I gave her a smile. "Isabella Lupus, Mam," I introduce myself with my new name, shaking her hand, "I'm a friend of Mason here," I gesture to him with my thumb.

I see him pout. "Bella was kind enough to agree to join me for Richards' funeral," Mason said, walking into the house. Carol smiles, and gestures for me to come in. I smirk. "Good for you, Misses Lockwood," I told her, stepping over the threshold, "being wary of vampires is a smart choice."

She froze. "How do you know about vampires?" she whispers. I shrug. "My family also comes from a long line of supernatural beings. Witches, that is."

Carol sighed, and sat on a nearby loveseat. "Please, sit!" she said, gesturing to the sofa opposite to her. I sigh, and join Mason on the couch. "It is a pleasure to meet you, by the way," I told her with a smile, "my family, the Swans, have been friends with the Lockwoods for quite a few decades."

She gives me a confused glance. "I thought you said your name was Lupus," she said, pouring some tea.

I smile. "I did. I changed my name recently, due to the fact that my parents both want nothing to do with me." Carol lets her mouth hang open. "That's terrible!" she says, shocked. "Do you have anywhere to go?"

A cup of tea was handed to me. "I plan on finding a residence here, actually. Mason has told me that he is staying here to join the Council, and I have no wish to leave my friend all alone!"

Carol smiles at Mason. "So, are you finally accepting your birthright, Mason?" she teases. She then looks to me. "Would you like a spot on the council, Isabella?" she asks. I smile. "Actually, that would be wonderful!" I gush. "Oh, and please, call me Bella!"

Another smile. "Of course, Bella!" she answers. "Oh, and in the meantime, you can stay here. Just inform me when you find yourself a place to stay!"

I was quickly coming to like this woman. She was bubbly and intelligent, and seemed to be a good ally of witches. I look to Mason. "Does she know about us?" I whisper in his direction while Carol busied herself over another cup of tea. He nods, and I smile. "I also happen to be a werewolf!"

That made her look up. "I'm guessing you and Mason are related in some way," she mutters. I smirk. "Our great-great-great grandparents had a child out of marriage," I explain. Carol shrugs. "It makes perfect sense," she murmurs sarcastically.

Just then, a door slams, and a male voice calls out, "I'm home!"

Carol narrows her eyes. "That boy…" she trails off as a young man walks in and stops dead. "So, the Black Sheep returns," he says, looking at Mason. I raise a brow. "Black Sheep?" I asked, amused.

Mason decides to have some fun. "Tyler?" he asks, getting up, "wow, last time I saw you, you were yeigh big!" he brings his hands to his waist.

I let loose a giggle, making Tyler turn to me. He wiggles his eyebrows. "Hello, Gorgeous," he purrs. I quickly decide that he's a dick, and I should not waste my time with the likes of him.

"Tyler!" Carol snaps. The teen groans. "Yes?" he asks. His mother fumes. "Bella is a guest in our home and your Uncles close friend! You _will _treat her with respect!" she points a finger. "That also means no bringing your little whores around at night!"

I choke on my tea. "Who would want to sleep with that?" I ask, pointing to Tyler, who looks offended.

"I happen to be a very good-" he gets cut off with a look from Carol, who looks about ready to explode. Tyler holds his hands up un surrender. "Fine! I'll see you later!" with that, he takes off out of the room.

I look towards Carol. "Your son's a dick," I say simply. She chuckles, agreeing with me. Mason shakes his head. "That's one way to take the anger out," he mutters. I elbow him playfully. "You, be nice!" I tease, and he grins.

"I think I'm going to enjoy being your friend, Bella," Carol smirks.

* * *

The funeral arrived, and as soon as everyone arrived at the door, Mason and I were swamped with greeting and introductions.

Now, I really didn't enjoy crowds. Nope, not at all. I was a loner in most cases. So, for so many people to gather around me, my claustrophobia clouded me with headaches and a sore stomach.

I excused myself from Mason and walked around the house a bit, watching people talk and exchange greetings. I sighed, wishing I knew more people than just Carol, Mason, and the dick, Tyler.

"Hello," said a cocky voice behind me. I turned around to see a tall man with raven black hair and icy blue eyes grinning at me. "Hey," I replied, enthralled by his beauty. He was an Adonis!

He stepped closer. "What's your name, Luscious?" he purred. I raise a brow. "Bella Lupus," I hold out my hand.

I was surprised when he kissed my knuckles instead of shaking my hand. "Damon, Damon Salvatore," he smirks. "I want you to follow me," his eyes dilate, then revert back to normal.

A fucking vampire.

I remove my hand. "So not going to happen, Vampire," I sneer, turning around. His eyes widen, and he pulls me back. "What are you? I can't smell vervain on you or in you!" he snarls quietly.

I lean in towards his ear. "I'm complicated," I murmur. "A witch and something else. But you'll have to find the other part out for yourself."

He pouts, but doesn't say anything else. "Well, you are spontaneously not another snack for me. Care for a drink?" he grabs a flute of champagne from a passing waiter, holding it out for me. I smile. "Don't drink it, Carol had vervain put in the champagne bottles." I tell him before taking it and walking away.

He yells out his thanks, and then disappears.

"Bella!" I sigh in gratitude when Carol finds me. Well, until she drags me towards a bunch of young girls. Two of them were brunet, and the other a blonde. "Bella, these are Bonnie Bennett," she points to the dark-skinned girl, "Elena Gilbert," she points to the other brunet, "and Caroline Forbes," the last was the blonde.

Bonnie smiles at me, and shakes my hand. We both freeze, sensing each others magic through our powers. "Bella Lupus," I say, smiling warmly. Bonnie takes this as a sign of friendship, and smiles back. Next, I shake Elena's hand. She glares at me, though I have no idea why. But, then I sense it in the handshake.

She's a doppelganger.

As the doppelganger, she would slowly adopt the personality of her previous ancestors. So, the original doppelganger must have been quite the bitch.

Lastly, I shake hands with Caroline. She's a vampire, a newborn, as my powers tell me. I don't mind, but whisper only loud enough for her to hear, "don't drink the champagne, there's vervain in it."

She sends me a grateful smile. "I think we're going to be the best of friends!" she squeals, hugging me close.

Alright, she was the bubbly one out of this little threesome.

Carol grinned. "Caroline's mother is on the council, too," she tells me. Caroline looks up, interested. "You're on the Council?" she asked. I nod, and look around. "Speaking of, Carol, you haven't introduced me to the Council Members!"

The Mayors eyes widen. "Oh my! How could I forget?" she quickly ushers me towards her fellow council members.

And that was how the rest of the afternoon went. Carol introduced me to _everyone_ that was on the Council; Pastor Young, Liz Forbes, Bill Forbes, Meredith Fell, Damon Salvatore (again), John Gilbert, and a few minor deputies who worked under the command of Sheriff Forbes.

But, thankfully, by the time five o'clock rolled around, the last guests were leaving. I turned to Mason with a groan. "I'm tired," I mumble.

Mason snickers. "Let's go have dinner," he suggests, and I nod swiftly in agreement. He looks to his nephew, who is quietly speaking with a maid. "Tell your Mom we're at the Grill!" he calls to him, and Tyler nods.

We piled into Masons car, and he pulled out of the driveway. "Mystic Grill, here we come!" Mason sighs, driving off.

* * *

They sat at a table for two and picked up their menus. "I think I'll have the burger and fries," I said, thinking. Mason makes an 'Okay then' face. "Alright, so I'll have their penne in alfredo sauce."

A blond boy walks up to their table. "Hey," he greets, taking out a notepad. "I'm Matt," he smiles down at us. I smile back. "Bella Lupus," I say, pointing to me, "and Mason Lockwood," I point to my friend.

Matt frowns. "Sorry about your brother, Mason," he sympathises, "I know what it's like to lose a loved one."

I suddenly wonder who died on the poor kid. He seemed like such a sweety, dimples and all. "Who did you lose?" I ask softly. He gives me a small smile. "My sister, Vicky," he answers.

I look away. "I-I'm sorry for being nosy, I-" Matt shakes his head with a chuckle. "It's fine, Bella," he chuckles.

We end up ordering a bottle or tequila for after out meal, and I smirk. I haven't had tequila in so long…

Needless to say, Mason and I were quite drunk once we were paying for dinner. Matt ended up calling us a cab home, and we stumbled back into the manor with drunken trips.

Well, one thing led to another, and soon Mason and I were making out. Through my drunken stupor, I realized how wrong it was to make out, or even go all the way, with my best friend. But Drunken Me didn't care, and, well…

Yeah.


End file.
